


Suffering Silence

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gore, M/M, Regret, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: The moment he sees his friend sinking into the water is when the panic and the regret truly begins to kick in.





	Suffering Silence

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” The words fell repeatedly and rushed from his mouth, his voice trembled from a combination of the panic rising in his throat and the chilled rain that hit against his skin like ice. 

He grasped at Oswald’s arms pulling him up, his own muscles burned in protest alerting him that his own body was hardly strong enough to lift the drowning man out of the river and back onto the pier. Still he persisted, still the apology came spilling out until the words were jumbled and incoherent. Oswald gripped the sleeve of his jacket doing what he could to pull himself up, but had difficulties due to blood loss, going into shock, and his wrists being tightly bound together.

It was nearly a miracle when his head breached the water, he took in gasps of air choking and coughing as he closed his eyes tightly. 

Ed continued pulling until he managed to lift him out of the water and back onto the pier, both men collapsing onto the soaked wood that wreaked of oil, metal, and mildew. Ed closed his eyes, chest heaving with each heavy breath he took, cold early morning air stinging his lungs. He could hear Oswald choking and gasping for air beside him, the man was on his knees, forehead pressed against the ground. In a moment he began sobbing.

“Hospital….I need to…” Ed managed out. He slowly brought himself into a sitting position turning to face the other man.

His enemy, his friend, his mentor. The man who bailed him out of Arkham, gave him new clothes, a home. The man who put a hit out on the woman he loved, the woman he felt could just possibly offer him a chance at being normal for the first time in a long time. This was the man who just spent the past three hours screaming that he loved him until it sounded as if it pained him to talk or scream any longer. Ed looked at him crumpled up on the ground, fingers curled against the palms of his hands, eyes still closed as if he couldn’t face this, face whatever this meant. Ed wasn’t sure what this meant, who he was, who either of them were. 

Wordlessly he helped him to his feet, he fished his switch blade out of his jacket pocket and cut through the ropes. Oswald’s now freed hands immediately went to his stomach, pressing and holding as blood continued to stain his hands further. Ed wrapped an arm around his waist and walked him down along the pier back to his waiting car. He had no words, he had regrets, and fears; there was a conversation they would need to have, but now wasn’t the time for that.


End file.
